


beachboy

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, KAORU""I'LL TURN THIS CAR AROUND""SHUT THE FUCK UP"
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki & Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	beachboy

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://youtu.be/AAFt9bMoKhs)
> 
> _And I know that you think that I don't care about all the friends I left behind_
> 
> _The ones who stay up late at night screaming out their shattered minds_
> 
> .  
.  
.
> 
> been listening to a lot of edgy music lately, felt a need to write this lmao  
disclaimer, i don't hate chisato or anything, i just see her written as The Bitch™ a lot and decided to go with it  
also if you squint you can see kaomisa

She didn’t know why she was there. No, that was stupid to think. She knew exactly why. Chisato invited her,  insisted that she come, and she couldn’t turn down her girlfriend. That wasn’t really an option, was it? But she never really liked parties, whether it was some sort of celebration or just a party thrown by stupid teenagers when their parents left for a weekend. She wasn’t even sure whose house she was even at.

Blue eyes stared into the murky liquid in the bright red cup she held. Some sort of high quality beer pumped from a keg, and she had barely taken a sip. It tasted like shit, anyway. The smell of weed was filling the house, and she had to step outside to take a breath. It didn’t help that both the front and backyard were filled with drunk and or high morons. The only way to avoid it completely was to leave, and she doubted that would get rid of it entirely.

“What’s wrong, Misaki?”

A hand wrapped around her waist, and she looked to her left to see Chisato standing there, holding a cup of her own. There was much less left in it compared to Misaki’s, and she wondered if she should’ve kept drinking. In a pathetic attempt to make it look like she was enjoying herself, she took a swig, wincing at the taste as the foamy beer made its way down her throat. She paused, then sighed, smiling in her girlfriend’s direction. 

“It’s nothing. Just needed some fresh air.”

“Alright, well don’t take too much time, babe. We have a long night ahead of us.”

The only reason she was still standing in this dying yard was because of that woman who was returning within the house. And even then, she wondered if it was worth it. Ever since they graduated, things had changed. If she was being honest with herself, she missed it. Those days of running around with Hello, Happy World! and acting much younger than she was. Hell, she missed wearing that huge bear suit. Which it still felt weird to go without it for so long.

Rather than trying to finish the beer, she threw the cup into the yard, where it joined the rest of the discarded trash. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, and a breeze blew by, making her realise it was much colder than she had thought. Hurrying back into the house, she was met with Chisato, wondering if the actress had been waiting the entire time. Her lips were caught in a kiss, and she could taste a mixture of beer and cigarettes. 

When they parted, Misaki stayed silent, staring at Chisato’s smile. They had fallen in love back in their high school days, and their three years together felt like much longer. Sometimes, she felt like she took it all for granted. Maybe she did. Past arguments began to resurface in her mind, and to distract herself from it, she pressed her forehead to Chisato’s.

“You’re acting strange tonight, babe. You sure nothing’s wrong?”

“It’s really nothing, I swear.”

As they awkwardly slow danced against one another in the room filled with flailing bodies, Misaki closed her eyes, trying to ease her thoughts. It was hard, especially when the alcohol was starting to hit. She could remember getting accepted into the same college as Chisato, how happy the rest of the band was for her, how Kaoru seemed somewhat excited to also be attending the same school. She could remember how they continued to practice for concerts, how they planned to continue music despite their separation and new stress of college. 

She could also remember how Chisato demanded she quit the band, how those days were over and they needed to think about their future. Pastel*Palettes had disbanded by then, and the other bands were slowly but surely becoming less active. Misaki didn’t want to quit. Those memories were too precious, and they weren’t falling behind in the industry. What they made from their shows was even enough to live off of. 

In the end, she did quit. The rest of Hello Happy continued on, with Michelle being replaced by someone else in a suit. She was sure that Kokoro, Hagumi and Kaoru didn’t notice her absence too much. Even if they did know her outside of that stupid fucking bear, she wasn’t as important as it. As some fictional figure they somehow convinced themselves was real. And yeah, Kanon knew, but that didn’t mean she tried to stay in contact, either.

Almost every night, it haunted her mind. She missed them. She missed the chaos they caused, she missed the fun they had. Now it was just school, work, and stress. No time for anything other than that, and the occasional party Chisato had dragged her to. But she would do it for Chisato. For Chisato . . . 

She couldn’t remember when they arrived at Chisato’s house, or who had brought them there (they must’ve both been way too intoxicated to try driving), but she laying down, back against the silky sheets of Chisato’s bed. They kissed again, deeper, pulling one another close, whatever skin that wasn’t covered by clothing being brought together. There was a tugging at Misaki’s jacket, and it was quickly thrown aside, followed up by a hand snaking up her shirt.

“Hurry up, take these off,” Chisato mumbled aloud, fumbling with Misaki’s clothes. Taking the hint, she began to strip herself, and Chisato did the same until they were both naked, kissing and holding each other. Every time they had sex, Misaki couldn’t keep up with whatever was going on. She just knew she could feel Chisato, and Chisato could feel her, and both of them were getting something from it. It kinda felt like life did.

“Chisato Shirasagi!”

The sudden booming voice of a man startled them both, and Misaki peeked around Chisato’s body (she was still sitting on top). In the doorway stood her father, and before she knew it, Misaki was hastily throwing her clothes out while rushing out of the house. The front door slammed shut behind her, and without even turning back, she left. When she got home, her own bed felt colder than usual.

The next time they talked, it was at her apartment. She was playing around with the turntable she had lying around the house, which snapped something in Chisato. “What’s the point of even keeping that thing around?” She asked, her tone making it seem like she was talking about a cursed object. Misaki didn’t reply at first, just leaning back in her desk chair, continuing to finger at the buttons. It was clear that Chisato wasn’t taking it well when she swiped it away, making Misaki finally react by jumping to her feet.

“Just get rid of it! There’s no use for it anymore!”

“It doesn’t have to do with the use! It’s important to me!”

“More important than me?!”

Sometimes, she didn’t understand what was going on in Chisato’s head. Why she acted like this. Was it because of something in her younger years? Always having to feel envious of everything, including inanimate objects? It didn’t make sense — in high school, everything felt much simpler. Misaki snatched it back, glaring at her girlfriend. Chisato returned the look.

“You knew the whole band shenanigans wouldn’t last forever. We all knew that. That’s why we’re growing up. Moving on.”

“Maybe I didn’t know. Maybe I didn’t want to know.”

“You’re so childish! Stop acting like this. Grow up.”

It wasn’t long after that Misaki and Chisato broke up. No one was surprised, since they seemed to be growing distant for awhile now. She took a few days for herself, reminiscing on everything that happened. Chisato was almost her soulmate, or it felt like that. Those three years wouldn't be easy to let go. Nothing ever was.

At least there was something to take her mind off of it. When she came to CiRCLE to visit Hello, Happy World!, they happily took her back. Guilt welled up inside, but when the others smiled at her like that, it was hard to feel guilty for long. The suits also seemed pleased with her return, stating Michelle had been replaced countless times and there was nothing to worry about anymore. Their first practice with Misaki back started, hectic as it always had been.

"Kokoron! Come here!"

"Haha! Catch me if you can, Hagumi!"

Those two were running around, somehow still retaining the energy of youth. Kanon was watching them closely, mustering her best smile and it looked as though she was trying her hardest not to worry. Meanwhile, Kaoru sat on an amp, one leg crossed over the other as she tuned her guitar. Her eyes met with Misaki, and she gave her usual smug grin. But there was a warmth to it, and Misaki glanced away, trying to remember how it felt to be casually passed by the stage actress rather than  this .

But it felt right. Being with them. The radiating energy that bounced off of the studio walls. And putting on that bear suit she used to curse wasn't such a bad thing. Not when it attracted their eyes to her so they could finally get back to routine. 

To being them.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of my college essay :')


End file.
